Sailor Kikyo
by PrettyGuardian-SailorKikyo
Summary: Kikyo, a regular 16 year old girl finds out she's a sailor scout! She has to save the universe, find all other other sailor scouts, find the legendary "moon princess" & find out who this mysterious stranger is that keeps saving her life. Who knew life could get this complicated?
1. Epiloque

Sailor Kikyo

Epilogue

In another era...

...

"Come along now, Kikyo." Queen Midoriko gestured her young daughter to follow her, little Kikyo was smelling the roses in the beautiful garden of their kingdom. She stood up and followed her mother. "You have alot to learn, soon you shall be the queen of the moon kingdom."

...

Queen Midoriko was a powerful but yet kind queen who ruled the moon kingdom with grace. She was loved by the people of the universe. Everything was going well until a corrupt and evil king named Naraku invaded these lands. He was selfish and wanted the kingdom to himself. Soon, the kingdom was destroyed and all of its beauty was diminished.

Meanwhile...

"Inuyasha...please don't go..."Kikyo pleaded with her fiancee. He shook his head and held her hands in his, "I have to go and fight for our kingdom. I cannot stand by and watch our beloved lands be destroyed."

Princess Kikyo sniffed while trying to fight back tears, but one stray tear ran down her cheek. Inuyasha wiped it off and gave her a smile. "Don't worry, my love. I will come back to you, I promise."

Princess Kikyo took out her locket, it was the shape of a star with an opening in the middle. She opened it and a soft melody played out while a light shone out. "Take it with you, this is a token of our love. No matter what happens, you and I, our love, shall never be forgotten."

Princess Kikyo handed it to Inuyasha, he took it and put it away in his pants' pocket. He smiled and gave her one last kiss before setting off in the sky to join the battle to defend the moon kingdom. Princess Kikyo cried out after him, "Inuyashaaaaa! Inuyashaaaa! Inuyashaaa!"

...Moments later...

Queen Midoriko was standing in the middle of her ruined castle. She looked to her two trusty cats, Luna and Artemis. "With this wand, The Moon Crescent Wand, I will be able to defeat King Naraku. But alas, this is the last of my power. I'm going to send all of the children of the moon to Earth, so they will be safe and you two will follow as well."

"But my queen-" Luna started but was interrumpted by Queen Midoriko. "Luna, Artemis, I trust you shall find my dearest Princess Kikyo she can finally be safe and far from harms way. Now, If evil threatens to occur oonce again, I will need you to activate the Sailor Scouts. If and only when an emergency occurs."

"Yes, my queen." Both cats nodded and Artemis spoke up, "What about you my queen? What will happen to you?"

"After I send the children to Earth, I will only have enough power to defeat King Naraku and then I will be no more. But this is a sacrifice I must make." Both cats were sad learning of this but accepted this since there was no other choice. "Princes Kikyo will be re-born with the Shikon Jewel inside of her. You will know its her, the jewel will glow when the time is right." They bid their farewells to the queen and she lifted her wand to send them and the rest of the children to Earth. With one swift movement, they were gone in the speed of light.

The Evil King Naraku then appeared."I was waiting for you to be all alone. Now, we can finish this!" The Queen held out her wand, "Moon Cosmic Power!" The King then sent out one his attacks as well, "Give up, you'll never win!" But, the Queen's power proved to be much stronger. Naraku and his evil was pushed back far away in the galaxy. Finally the moon kingdom was rid of evil...for now.

And So, Our story begins...

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? I kinda wanted to put the Shikon Jewel instead of the Emperium Silver Crystal since this is about Kikyo. But, the original Sailor Moon characters will be in this story just re-worked. It will be explained in the Character Introductions that I'm going to upload. Oh! And be sure to read my other stories. :) **

**P.S. Some characters will be OC (Out of Character), in example, I made Inuyasha all formal and whatnot since I figured he would act in another certain way in this Era, but back on Earth, he will be re-born as his usual self. Meanwhile, Kikyo is her actual self in this era (Sort of), and she will be re-born exactly the opposite on Earth. (Just like Serena) Also, this story will include some Yaoi&amp; Yuri as well as Hetero. So, if you don't like it, please stop reading and refrain from any negative comments. Thank you! **


	2. Character Intro

**Kikyo was just a 16 year old girl or so she thought. Kikyo is the reincarnation of the moon princess from long ago. Her mother Queen Midoriko had saved their moon kingdom from the darkness that had once fallen on them. Princess Kikyo was training to be the queen in that time, but alas it could never be. Queen Midoriko after saving the moon, she used her remaining magic to send all of the moon children including Princess Kikyo, her court, and her beloved fiancée, Inuyasha Taisho to be reborn in the Earth. The queen sent her two trusty guardians: Luna and Artemis to watch over them. If, darkness ever threatened to rise again, the two were to activate the sailor scouts. **

**Kikyo- Sailor Moon/ Princess Kikyo/ Neo-Queen Midoriko; Queen Midoriko's daughter in a past life, and was to be married to Inuyasha Taisho, who is half-demon and prince of the Earth. She is awoken by Luna when darkness threatens to rule over Earth. A mysterious man called Tuxedo Mask always shows up when Kikyo is in danger. **

**Inuyasha- Tuxedo Mask/ Prince Inuyasha/ King Endymion; He is half-demon. Prince of the Earth and eventually becomes king. He also was going to be married to Kikyo in another life. They always argue with each other without knowing that they are meant to be together. **

**Serena- Kikyo's best friend and knows all about the Sailor business. She helps the sailors in tough situations. Later on is discovered to be on Kikyo's court as another Senshi and was to be married to Darien. In the present, she and Darien often are shown to have feelings for each other. **

**Darien- Inuyasha's best friend back then in the moon kingdom. Regains memories and helps Inuyasha in battle. Also, has a past love history with Serena. &amp; is a prince from the moon kingdom as well. **

**Kagome- Kikyo's cousin. She desperately wants to be a Sailor Scout. Later on turns evil and is in love with Inuyasha. **

**Raye- Sailor Mars/ Princess of Mars; She fights alongside Kikyo; they always get into arguments but have sisterly love for each other. She has many dreams and wishes to be able to do all of them when older. **

**Amy- Sailor Mercury/ Princess of Mercury; One of the sailor senshi and is the smartest of all of them. She is the book worm and is the one who gets them out of problems with her intellect. She dreams to be a doctor someday.**

**Lita- Sailor Jupiter/ Princess of Jupiter: The fourth member of the sailor scouts, tomboyish, always ready to fight, and loves to cook. She dreams to be a housewife and refers to every cute guy as her "ex-boyfriend." **

**Mina- Sailor Venus/ Princess of Venus; She is the last member to join the scouts, but is the first one to find out about her true identity. She walks around with her trusty cat, Artemis. She dreams to be a singer/ performer. **

**Luna- Kikyo's cat and awakens the inner senshi when darkness is brewing in Japan. She is one of Queen Midoriko's guardians. She takes a cat form most of the time but in actuality is a goddess. **

**Artemis- He is Mina's cat. He awakens Sailor Venus and both of them meet up with the rest of the senshi. He is mostly in cat form but is also is a god. (He and Luna take human forms in rare cases as both are gods)**

**Kaede- Kikyo's kid sister who is oblivious to what is going on for the most part, but Kikyo loves her dearly. Kikyo often saves Kaede from danger. Later on, it is showed that Kaede is reborn as Kikyo and Inuyasha's daughter in a much farther future. This is one of the reasons Kikyo is very motherly towards Kaede. **

**Sango- She is Kagome's best friend and secret lover. She is completely in love with Kagome. But, Kagome is oblivious to Sango's affections as Kagome is obsessed with Inuyasha. Sango and Kagome discover what Kikyo and her friends are up to. Sango is not interested, but Kagome desires to be Sailor Scout. They don't let Kagome in because it has not shown to be Kagome's destiny. Kagome is fueled by hate and turns to the dark side. Sango helps Kagome in any way she can.**

**Miroku- One of Kagome's friends and soon joins the darkness along with Sango and Kagome. He lusts for Sango but deeply cares for her as well as Kagome. He has many female companions (lovers) and is often referred to as a player. His typical line is: "Would you bear my children?"**

**Shippo- He is Kagome's "son". Kagome cares for him and is often very motherly towards him just like Kikyo is with Kaede. He is a fox demon, Kagome found him abandoned in the streets of Tokyo. **

**Sesshomaru- He is Inuyasha's older half-brother. He is often cold and heartless. He travels with his minion/servant Jaken and a small child named Rin. (Idk who to pair him up with lol) He meets up with Inuyasha later and both resolve their differences to assume their destiny. **

**Rin- A small child Sesshomaru adopts and travels with him. She is also discovered to be reincarnated as Kaede's younger sister as well as Kikyo and Inuyasha's second daughter. **

**Jaken- Servant/ Minion; He serves Sesshomaru and often runs away cowardly in the heat of battle. He has a black stick that breathes out fire. **

**There will be more characters added to the story but these are the main ones! Pairings so far: InuKik, SerDarien, KagSan, some InuKag, some MirSan, LunArt. &amp;&amp; Etc. **

**I wanted there to be some Yuri/ Yaoi! **

****When, Strings of Fate is done, I will start on this story! What do you guys think? **


	3. A Moon Star is Born

**Sailor Kikyo**

**Chapter 1- A Moon Star is Born**

RRRRRRIIIIINNGGGGG!

"5 more minutes pleaseeee." A sleepy Kikyo Higurashi said as she grabbed her alarm clock. She was about to press the snooze button when she realized what time it was. "NO….NO….NO….I'm late! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!"

Kikyo as fast as she could put on her school uniform, brushed her teeth and ran to the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast. "Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad. Gotta go or I'm gonna be late."

Kikyo fastened her shoes with a piece of toast in her mouth and right when she opened the door her mother called for her, "Kikyo, honey, you forgot your lunch."

"Thanks, mom." Kikyo grabbed her lunch and ran out the door.

* * *

"Great. I'm probably going to be late now." Kikyo mumbled angrily as she stomped on the ground. A cat crying was heard in the distance, Kikyo looked up and saw a bunch of kids crowding around. "Hey! What are you kids doing?"

Kikyo separated the kids and saw there was an injured cat on the ground. All of the kids ran away and left Kikyo alone with the cat. There was a bandage on the cat's forehead. "Huh. Whatcha got there, kitty?"

She lifted the bandage and a crescent moon was on her forehead. "Wow, it's so beautiful." Kikyo was amazed and then realized she was late for class. "Crap! I forgot I gotta go to class! It was nice meeting you, kitty. Bye Bye!"

* * *

Kikyo ran off and made it to class on time, barely. Kikyo was huffing and puffing when she sat down on her desk. Her best friend, Serena had just walked up to her, "Hey, Kikyo. Did you study for today's math test? I stayed up all night studying, so I'm hoping I pass."

Serena Tsukino was Kikyo's best friend. She was wearing the same school uniform as her which consisted of a white sailor's top with a big red ribbon in the middle, long blue skirt up to the knees, and black shoes with long white socks. Serena has blue eyes and long blonde hair. She wore her hair in two ponytails with a meatball type fashion. Kikyo on the otherhand, had brown eyes and long black hair with front bangs that she sometimes tied it into a single ponytail with a white ribbon.

"Wait? What?" Kikyo stood abruptly from her seat, "There was a test? How come no one told me?"

"Ms. Aiko told us a week ago she was giving out a math test today." Serena said shaking her head at Kikyo, "You never listen, Kikyo."

"Welcome, class!" Ms. Aiko walked into the classroom. "Please take your seats, the test will begin shortly." Ms. Aiko was a fairly tall woman with short brown hair and green eyes. She was in her early thirties and still single. She wore her hair in a bob with front bangs. "Now, I hope you all studied for your test. It will be 30 questions long, multiple choice, and you have from now up until class is over to finish. Any questions? Kikyo?"

Kikyo was sliding off of her seat and then jumped up when she heard her name. "Yes, Ms. Aiko?"

"Did you study for your test? I'm really hoping to see your grades improve." Ms. Aiko said while handing out the test sheets. "I would really hate to have to send another bad grade home."

"…Uh…Yes! I studied really hard Ms. Aiko!"

"Good." Ms. Aiko smiled. "Oh, and class, I will be grading your tests as soon as you turn them in so you can give bring them back tomorrow signed. Now, class, you may begin!"

* * *

"Man, I'm toast." Kikyo sulked on her way home looking down at the ground. Serena ran up next to her and smiled, "Cheer up, Kiks. It can't be that bad." Kikyo turned her paper over so Serena could see it. Serena backed up in surprise. "Woah. A 25? That's really bad, Kiks."

"Gee, Thanks." Kikyo said mumbling. "So what did you get?" Serena handed Kikyo her paper and it read: **85.**

"Wow, you sure did good." Kikyo said miserable. "Mom is going to kill me for sure!"

"Next time we can get together for the next test and study!" Serena said happily. "Well, I gotta go home and show my report to mom, but I'll see you later, okay?"

"Sure, thanks for trying to cheer me up, Serena." Kikyo waved goodbye to her friend. She balled up her test and jerked her arm back with out looking back. "There's no way I'm showing that to mom!"

"Watch where you throw things, you idiot!" A voice barked at Kikyo from behind. The paperball hit him on the head and he picked it up. "So, you really are an idiot, literally! Only an idiot gets a 25 on her math test!"

Kikyo turned around angrily at the tall man that was behind her. He had on red jacket, underneath was white t-shirt, and he had on blue jeans. He was wearing black shades and had long black hair. "Hey! Give me back my test! That's private stuff you're reading pal!"

"You're the one who threw it at me, idiot!" He scoffed.

"Grrrrrr! Stop calling me idiot! My name is KIKYO!" Kikyo said angrily as she took back the test from him. He laughed at her, "Whatever, Kikyo. See you later….idiot!" He ran off leaving her behind.

_That insufferable moron. I hate him. Where does he get off calling me an idiot? Still, he is kinda cute, though. Wait? What am I saying? Oh, great. I forgot I still have to get home and show mom my test. I'm so dead._

* * *

Kikyo quietly walked in her home, hoping her mother was out. "Kikyo, how did you do on your test?"

But no such luck, She came out of the kitchen and took Kikyo's test from her hand. "A 25? Are you kidding me? You are not allowed back here until you have improved that grade, young lady! Go to the library now! And study for the next test!" Her mother shoved her out the door.

Kikyo sobbed on the front door. "Mommy, pleaseee! Let me in! I'm so hungry!"

She admitted defeated and made her way to the library with her stomach grumbling. She then half way to the library stopped and admired a poster of Sailor V. "I want to be just like her. I love Sailor V. As a matter of fact, I'm gonna stop by the arcade!"

Kikyo made her way to the arcade, she ran inside and ran into Andrew. "Ouch! Watch where your going, Buster!" Kikyo rubbed the back of her head as she stood up and looked up at her "attacker". "Oh! Andrew, it's you. I'm sorry! Could you please forgive me? I'm such a clutz!"

Kikyo laughed nervously. Andrew was the arcade manager and Kikyo had the hugest crush on him. She would come in everyday just to be near him and float in love bubbles. She held an unrequited love him for a long period of time. He smiled at her and waved it off, "Don't sweat it, Kikyo! So, I take it you came to play the new Sailor V game, right?"

Kikyo jumped up with stars in her eyes, "There's a new Sailor V video game?" Kikyo ran to the videogames section and spent the whole day there.

Luna, on the other hand, entered the arcade without anyone noticing and watched Kikyo from afar. _Could this be the girl i'm looking for? She can't be! Look at her, she's the complete opposite of a true sailor soldier. But, there is a strange glow about her...Could it be? *Gasp*_

* * *

After night had fallen, Kikyo called it a day and went straight home. First, she made her way into the kitchen and ate the left over dinner her mother had cooked hours ago. Then, she ran up the stairs and into her room. She threw down her backpack and plopped onto her bed. She had just closed her eyes to relax when something had fallen on her face. "-Wha-!"

She realized what it was and smiled, "Aww, kitty, you followed me home. How cute!" She petted it when suddenly, it spoke. "No time for foolishness, Kikyo. You must transform, the negaforce has arrived!"

"What the-!" Kikyo jumped back, "Am I dreaming? Cats don't talk! Or do they?"

"Kikyo! Stop fooling around!" Luna screamed back. "I have been following you around, and I think you are the soldier I am looking for, Sailor Moon. You are the leader of the sailor scouts and defender of the universe!"

"What are you talking about?" Kikyo was puzzled, "I'm just a kid! I don't want to defend the universe, heck! I don't want to be a sailor scout, I just want to be a normal 16-year old girl who has crushes and goes on dates with cute guys and-" She started to get hearts in her eyes when Luna scratched her face. "Hey! Why'd you do that for? That hurt!"

"You are not a normal 16-year old. You were born different." Luna jumped in the air and flipped around. When, she jumped back on the bed, a gold heart shaped locket with 5 different colored jewels on it appeared. "Here, take this and say, 'Moon Prism Power!'."

"Ok!" Kikyo held up one hand and yelled, "Moon Prism Power!" Kikyo twirled around as her body glowed and ribbons dressed her body and magically transformed her into a Sailor Scout. "Omg! This is so cool! I'm just like Sailor V!"

She had a crescent moon insignia on her red choker, the tops of her boots, and also had her transformation brooch in the center of her front bow. Her dominant color was blue (collar and skirt) and her accent color was red (bows, boots, gloves, and choker). Her boots were knee-high red with a white border at the triangular top. The gem in her tiara was red. Her collar had two white stripes. Her earrings were dangling crescent moons.

"Now, those earrings are special." Luna had told her, "It helps to know when someone's in trouble."

The earrings started to glow and Kikyo heard a young girl's voice screaming for help. Kikyo's eyes widened as she figured out who's voice it was. "Oh my god! It's Serena!"

* * *

Kikyo had arrived on the scene. "What is going on aorund here?" All of the women that were shopping around Serena's mothers' jewelry shop had all passed out on the floor. Serena herself was screaming at her mother in terror. "Mommy! What's wrong with you? Mommy!"

Serena's mother transformed into a hideous monster with beady red eyes, "I'm not your mommy!" Serena screamed and fainted. Kikyo pointed to the monster and began reciting: "Stop! How dare you take the form of my bestfriend's mother and trick these women into buying fake jewelry just to suck the life out of them? You're despicable! I will not let you continue to do this any longer! I am Sailor Moon, the champion of justice! And I say, on behalf of the moon, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil! And that means you!"

The monster just laughed and launched attacks on her. "I never heard of sailor moon and I don't care! Sorry!" Kikyo started screaming and dodging all of her attacks. "Help! Luna! What do I do?"

"Grab your tiara and say 'Moon Tiara Magic!' Ad throw it lke a boomerang!" Luna yelled. Kikyo stopped running and touched her tiara, as she started taking it off, the tiara started to glow, "Moon Tiara Magic!" She put her arm back and thrust it foward, slicing the monster in half. "I did it! I did it! I did it!"

Kikyo started jumping up and down excitedly. Luna sighed, "This is going to take lot of work."

Everyone in the store started to wake up, including Serena. Kikyo nodded and turned her back. "Come on, let's go home, Luna."

Meanwhile...

"Jedite!" A dark and mysterious stranger sitting on throne bellowed. A blonde figure appeared before him and bowed down to him. "What is the meaning of this? Where is my energy?" He balled up one hand into a punch and hit the arm rest.

"I'm sorry, master." Jedite said in a hushed tone. "It seems a rather meddling pest called 'Sailor Moon' intervened in on my plans. I promise I shall not fail the next time."

"You had better not!" The evil King Naraku had bellowed once more. "I will not tolerate failure! Now, get out of my sight!"

"Yes, master." Jedite had dissappeared. _I can't stand you, Sailor Moon! I promise next time I will crush you! You are going to wish you never crossed paths with me! _**[A/N: These are Jedite's thoughts, not Narakus'.]**_  
_

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long to upload Sailor Kikyo! I'm going to finish up Strings of Fate which is InuxKik. And also, Kiss the bride (SasuNaru). I promise I will dedicate more times to my stories :D ANd I realize this first chapter is a little different from the ACTUAL first episode of Sailor Moons. Some scenes will be added/deleted. Also, note that I will NOT continue Charmed Inu Edition. I really wanted to do it but I am taking on too much stories at a time. Would anyone like to co-write it with me? or adopt it? **

**Summary: It's about three sisters: Kikyo, being the oldest and being able to move things with her mind. (Telekinesis). Sango, the middle child and being able to stop time and destroy things. And lastly Kagome, the youngest, who can see the future. It's all based on the hit tv-show, 'Charmed'. Pairings: InuKik, SanMir, and KagxKo or KagOC. **

**Until next time! ;) **

**Kikyo: Please read and Review, thank you!**


End file.
